La Masacre del Clan Hyūga
by Amadora Hyuga
Summary: La masacre del Clan Uchiha no se lleva a cabo si no la del Clan Hyūga. No hay rencillas entre Neji y Hinata, está última es un prodigio dentro de su clan, pero se verá obligada a tomar ciertas decisiones que llevaran el fin de su familia lo quiera o no. * Es un drama *
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Después del ataque del Kyūbi, en donde falleció el cuarto Hokage, varias familias importantes de la aldea culparon al Clan Hyūga, debido a que anteriormente Hiashi Hyūga había asesinado al líder de Kumogakure. El Clan Uchiha apoyados por el Hokage abogaron por los Hyūgas, logrando que fueran movidos muy cerca del sector donde residían los Uchihas con la intención de tenerlos "vigilados".

Gracias a esto el los Hyūgas aumentaron su resentimiento contra la aldea y contra el Hokage, Hiashi entreno duro a Hinata, esta logró convertirse en ANBU con tan solo 15 años, todo un prodigio del cual estaba orgulloso, su hija menor también era una excelente ninja la mejor de su generación incluso, pero vivía siempre a la sombra de su hermana.

Los Hyūgas al ver la posición que tenía la heredera tomaron ventaja y le pidieron trabajar espiando al Sandaime y al concejo de ancianos, pero el amor de Hinata por la aldea era más fuerte y trabajó de doble espía, ella tenía un plan, según antiguos pergaminos de su familia esperaban la llegada del "Shinwa hīrō", aquel niño podría despertar el Tensengai, si algo sabía Hinata era que su Clan solo deseaba tener poder, ella estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvar a la aldea, sabía que lo del Shinwa hīrō era mentira, pero si su clan creía en el al menos eso le daría un tiempo para posponer un golpe de estado, sabía que había una sola persona capaz de entender y sacrificarse de la misma manera, la persona que compartía su visión de paz, su taicho de escuadrón Itachi Uchiha.


	2. Tablilla

Dejo a su padre solo en su oficina, apoyada en la puerta suspiro, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí o terminaría diciendo algo de cual podría arrepentirse. Su familia no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, y su padre… su padre cada día está más obstinado con la idea de realizar un golpe de estado, sin miedo a luchar con los clanes de la aldea. Cuando llegó a las afueras de su casa, se volteo por última vez esa noche, el aire que salía por su boca se condesaba, el frío calaba muy fuerte, pero con su entrenamiento no le importaba, hace tiempo que dejó de importarle lo que sucediera a ella, estaba obsesionada con encontrar la solución entre su familia y la aldea.

Corrió con su byakugan activo revisando que nadie la siguiera, hasta que en mitad del bosque cerca de donde estaba antiguamente su casa, busco las puertas para descender al templo, al llegar al final divisó nuevamente las tablas que habían encontrado con Neji cuando eran sólo unos niños.

-Sé que hay algo aquí que hemos dejado pasar… pero... ¿qué?- miraba las tablas incluso con su byakugan activo, lo golpeo con chakra pero nada pasaba, esas tablas sólo contaban una historia pasada de su clan, entonces por qué Neji creía que era tan importante.

El cuarto donde se hallaban estas escrituras estaba en situación de abandono, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, giro su vista sobre su hombro derecho, allí había un espejo con algunas partes rotas, pero lo que la sorprendió era que da través del espejo se veía una segunda lectura, aunque no completamente, definitivamente tendría que pedirle ayuda a Neji para poder entenderlo. Salió de aquel templo penando en qué si la solución de todo estuviera ahí en ese templo, o quizás lo que su clan estaba buscando... sabía que el tiempo se estaba agotando, pero realmente que podía hacer ella contra la ambición de su clan, pensar en la solución que le habían dado los ancianos del consejo, que eliminara familia hizo que su pecho se oprimiera y su garganta se secase, con todos estos problemas las crisis de pánico eran constantes en su vida, trató de que su respiración se relajara.

-Hinata-san... ¿estás bien?- sintió una mano sobre su hombro, trató de girarse y vio el rostro preocupado de Itachi Uchiha, ella negó haciéndole entender que estaba mal, Itachi se inclinó y tomó sus manos que estaban bastante heladas- ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital?.

-No... sólo necesito azúcar... me bajo la presión.

-Si quieres vamos a mi casa- la chica puso una cara como si se complicará aún más - soy tu Taicho, además mi madre también sabe que hacer en estas situaciones y es bastante tarde, vamos es una orden.

Hinata se notaba más hiperventilada, y al ver que no daba señales de levantarse la tomó en brazos, Itachi se sorprendió un poco al no ver rechazos por parte de la chica cuando la tomó, trató de llegar rápidamente a su casa que no estaba tan lejos, cuando iba a abrir la puerta fue iterrumpido por su hermano.

-¿Por qué... - Sasuke no terminó su pregunta cuando vio a una chica en entre sus brazos - ¿qué pasó?

-Necesito a Okasan, Hianata-san se siente mal- entro a la casa y paso directo a su habitación con Sasuke detrás.

-¿No es la chica Hyuga?- Sasuke miraba sobre su hombro, recordaba que había compartido unos años con ella en la academia, pero no habían conversado mucho ya que ella fue "ascendida" rápidamente.

-Sasuke - Itachi se giro mirando a su hermano - ¿puedes ir a buscar a okasan por favor? - el menos alegó algo y fue a buscar a su madre, tapo a la chica quien aún sostenía su mano - ¿aún te sientes mal? - la chica movió su cabeza afirmando - ¿necesitas azúcar? - Hianata volvió a afirmar - iré a buscar algo vuelvo enseguida.

Hinata se colocó en posición fetal tratando nuevamente de relajar su respiración, sabía que todo el estrés de su situación actual debía explotar de alguna manera, pero no en crisis de pánico su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada y en estos momentos no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Hola?- una mujer le sonreía tiernamente la miró tratando de hablar pero aún no le salían las palabras - ¿te acuerdas de mí? - Hinata asintió- que bueno Itachi me dijo que te encontró y te sientes mal - la mujer comenzó a tocar diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, su frente, sus manos y su pecho - te bajó la presión, pero no tienes fiebre, ¿esto te ha sucedo antes?

-Si... - respondió con un hilo de voz, Itachi entró con una bandeja con té y un dango y la colocó a su lado, más atrás también entraba Sasuke - gracias... taicho.

-Toma un poco de té - ordenó Mikoto, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y a sacarle su chaqueta, sonrojando a los hermanos Uchihas.

-Gracias - temblando un poco bebía con calma el té - disculpen por incomodarlos.

-No te preocupes - relajó la mujer - pero creo que deberías ir al médico si te pasa seguido debe ser algo más - la chica asentía nuevamente - bueno te dejaré descansar si necesitas algo me avisas, vamos Sasuke - tomo a su hijo menor para dejarlos solos.

-Disculpa a mi madre - se sento a su lado -¿te sientes mejor? - consultó pasándole el dango.

-Un poco, discúlpame taicho, no quise causarte tantos problemas - Itachi notó como la mirada de la chica perdía brillo, tenía una leve intuición de cuales eran los pensamientos de la chica.

-Hinata-san... estás así por la orden del consejo de ancianos.

La chica lo miró un poco sorprendida, pero en realidad es obvio que si ella no toma la misión de masacrar a a su clan, enviarían a otra persona, no pensó que fuera su taicho...

-Quiero encontrar alguna solución y evitar esto.

-Lo entiendo, enviaré un cuervo a tu padre le diré que estamos en misión para que no te busquen ni nada, descansa esta noche - le sonreía amablemente- puedes contar conmigo no es justo que cargues con una responsabilidad tan grande tu sola, el sandaime está muy preocupado por este asunto y también está viendo la posibilidad de ganar más tiempo.

-Gracias Itachi-san.

El chico la dejó en su pieza, Hinata miraba la habitación ordenada y perfecta como lo era Itachi, y nuevamente comenzó a pensar en la tablilla, Neji dijo que era importante y el debía creer en él.


	3. Hyuga, Uchiha y Senju

Los Hyugas serían salvados por el Tsukuyomi infinito, ¿a qué se refería eso?, hace uno días que pudieron descifrar la antigua tabla de su clan, pero en vez de obtener respuestas, ahora su cabeza estaba llena de dudas Neji le había dicho que aprovecharía su misión en Kumogakure para investigar, pero que ella debía hacerlo aquí. ¿Y qué tenían que ver el clan Uchiha y Senju?.

Recién tenía 16 años, pero tenía la carga de cuidar a toda una aldea, aunque fuese en las sombras, pese a que lo más problable es que tuviese que encargarse de toda su familia...

-¡One-sama!- se giró encontrándose con Hanabi, su pequeña hermana de sólo 11 años- ¿cuándo vas a entrenar conmigo?- ella la miraba tristemente, ¿el consejo sería capaz de mandar a matar a su hermana?

-Lo siento nee-san, pero será en otro momento – le dio un tierno beso en su frente y desordenó su cabello.

-¡Hinata!- su padre interrumpía bruscamente – necesito hablar contigo, vamos - comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

-Lo siento Hanabi-neesan.

Siguió a su padre por el oscuro pasillo, hasta que llegaron a su oficina, pero antes de entrar activo su byakugan para serciorarse de que no los estuviesen espiando.

-¿Has averiguado quienes son los que nos vigilan ahora?

-Sigo en el puesto con Uchiha-san(Itachi), el Hokage y el consejo confían plenamente en mí.

-Perfecto- Hiashi se colocó más serio de lo normal- hija, tú serás la futura líder del clan, sé que has estado revisando los antiguos escritos de nuestro clan, y no podría esperar menos de ti, yo creo que tu si sabes lo que hay escrito en ellos.

-Lo sé oto-sama, aunque no entiendo que es el Tsukuyomi infinito.

-Cuando se fundó esta aldea, se hizo con los 3 clanes principales de ese tiempo, los Uchihas, los Senju y nosotros, por años nos han enseñado que nosotros somos especiales, que somo los herederos de los dioses ninjas y otras, pero realmente es cierto hija nosotros somos los descendientes directos de los Otsusukis, los dioses del mundo ninja, y poseemos el linaje más puro.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto oto-sama?

-Te encargaré una misión, sé que el Hokage quiere exista una "paz"- haciendo énfasis en las comillas – entre nuestro clan y la aldea, pero desde que murió el cuarto Hokage que los ojos de todos están sobre nosotros-para Hinata esta historia ya era repetida, y sobre ella cargaba la misión de exterminar a todos si su clan seguía ese camino de odio y rencor- hace poco estuve en la oficina del Hokage, y a pesar de que muchos miembros de nuestros consejos no estuvieron de acuerdo, decidí hacer una tregua.

-¿A qué te refieres oto-sama?

-A una de tus últimas misiones Hinata... accedí a una tregua a cambio de que el primogénito de Fugaku y tú se casen.

El rostro de Hinata no demostraba no demostraba ninguna reacción, pero su cerebro no dejaba de pensar ¿por qué su padre quería casarla con Itachi?, hasta que lo entendió y lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso su padre estaba intentando despertar el Tensengai y el Rinnegan?

-Veo que ya lo entendiste, algunos no entiendes que el poder a veces toma tiempo, estoy seguro que de tu unión con un Uchiha es posible despertar el rinnegan, tu hijo será el encargado de liberarnos y protegernos del Tsukuyomi, y podremos gobernar en paz la aldea, si todo sale como lo esperamos.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué piensa el Hokage y Fugaku-san?

-El tercero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, él será el encargado de informar a los Uchihas, si es por un bien mayor el Hokage no se negaría.

-Entonces cumpliré con la misión que me ha encargado.

-No lo dudo – miro a su hija que se levantaba para retirarse – lo siento - observó como su hija se detenía en la puerta – lo siento hija, no quisiera colocarte en esta situación, pero es por un bien mayor, nuestra familia necesita de ti, esta es la ocasión para demostrarles que estás de nuestra parte.

-Oto-sama, yo cumpliré con mi misión no dudes de ellos, solo te pido que seas más amable con Hanabi-neesama, es lo único que te pido.

Al terminar la frase Hinata salió de la habitación, aunque le parecía extraño que hace unas horas estuviera esperando la orden para asesinarlos a todos, y ahora se casaría por el bien de la aldea, ¿estaba enojada?, realmente no, no lo estaba, ¿tenía miedo?, sí, como no tenerlo si prácticamente su padre acaba de decir que será la matriarca del clan que será ella quien tendrá que pelear con los ancianos y los miembros del consejo, también tenía angustia por Itachi, obligarlo a casarlo con ella, no le parecía justo, pero él era similar a ella, estaba segura que aceptaría por el bien de la aldea, caminaba por la aldea observando a los aldeanos, y a los niños que jugaban a lo lejos vio como algunos chicos con los que estuvo un tiempo en la academia se juntaban, entre ellos estaba el hijo del cuarto Hokage... Naruto, era increíble que ese chico que era un poco mayor que ella tuviese una sonrisa tan brillante, aunque no supiera quien era su familia, lo veía generalmente feliz, estaba junto con Sakura Haruno, tenía vagos recuerdos de esa chicha pero por los rumores que se contaban entre los pasillos del Hokage era bastante fuerte y una gran ninjua médico, la miró con un poco de envidia aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, verla tan relajada junto sus compañeros imaginaba que estarían esperando algo para comer o quizás venían de entrenar, a su lado estaba el hermano de su Taicho Sasuke Uchiha, quien la observaba desde hacía unos momentos, parecía como si estuviera hablando de ella con Naruto, quien también la comenzó a observar, dejó de observarlos cuando un ave le entregó un mensaje, debía ir a la oficina del Hokage inmediatamente, realizó unos sellos y desapareció en una nuve de humo.

-Yo acepto la misión de casarme con Hyuga Hinata- su padre sólo suspiró, era obvio que su hijo no se negaría a una misión para resguardar la aldea sin derramar sangre, las soluciones pacíficas eran lo suyo, pero casar a dos niños le parecía que era algo apresurado.

-¿No hay otra solución?, se da cuenta que la hija de Hiashi sólo tiene 16, es menor que Sasuke.

-Lo sé Fugaku, por eso llame a Hinata, estoy seguro que Hiashi ya habrá hablado con ella, yo estoy muy viejo para una revuelta y no quiero que se siga derramando sangre cuando puede ser evitable.

Golpearon la puerta suavemente, el Hokage solicitó que pasaran, ahí estaba la niña que había tomado la responsabilidad de resguardar la aldea al menos un tiempo, Itachi la observó lucía un poco más tranquila, y noto como se colocó un poco nerviosa al verlo, aunque su cara no lo demostraba Itachi se veía un poco emocionado, conocía a Hinata al menos 6 años, conocía sus motivaciones, sus miedos, hace dos años que era su Taicho, Itachi la había visto crecer, convertirse en la mujer que sus ojos estaban viendo, ya no estaba la niña que se sonrojaba por tobo, ANBU se había encargado de borrar esos rasgos a simple vista, porque siempre que la veía en la aldea estaba ayudando a alguien o jugando con su hermana, hace tiempo que sabía que el amor que ella tenía por la aldea era similar al de él, ya se lo había dicho hace unas semanas que la ayudaría a colocar un fin para la guerra que quería iniciar su clan.

-Hinata sientate por favor - pidió el anciano, la chica se sentó al lado de Itachi, el chico la miro esperando alguna señal de ella, pero la chica sólo miraba al Hokage-¿supongo que tu padre ya te informó? - Hinata afirmaba – con Fugaku queremos saber tu opinión.

-Yo acepte Hokage-sama, acepto por el bien de mi familia y de la aldea – giro su rostro a Itachi – acepte casarme con usted Taicho.


	4. Anuncios de boda

\- ¿Usted desea lo mismo Taicho? - preguntó Hinata a Itachi.

\- Sí - respondió seguro.

\- Sólo tengo una petición, pero necesito que Hiashi esté presente.

\- Solicitaré que venga de manera urgente - llamó un ANBU y solicitó la presencia de Hiashi de manera urgente.

Mientras los mayores hablaban sobre la decisión de los jóvenes, Itachi acercó su mano a la de la Hinata está giró un poco su rostro y vio la calmada sonrisa de Itachi "todo saldré bien", la chica se sonrojó un poco le devolvió la sonrisa y le murmuró "trataré de hacerte feliz lo prometo". La puerta se abrió los jóvenes soltaron sus manos, y entró Hiashi Hyuga a la oficina.

\- Ahora que todos están reunidos ¿Cuál es tu petición Fugaku?

\- No quiero que nadie fuera de nosotros sepa que este compromiso es un arreglo, no quiero tener inconvenientes con Mikoto ni mi clan.

\- Lo entiendo - señaló Hiashi – si mi esposa estuviese viva también se negaría a esto.

-Esta misión es de Rango S - indicó el Hokage.

-Si no hay nada más que decir me retiro... Hinata – la chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Vamos a casa Itachi - indicó Fugaku.

Mientras caminaban hasta el distrito Uchiha, su padre le indicó que debía ser él que le contara a su madre y a Sasuke, debía hablar de esto con Shisui, su primo tenía la misma visión que él, pero en estos momentos se encontraba en la aldea de la arena haciendo una investigación por parte de la policía de Konoha.

-Se los diré ahora en la cena.

-Como quieras ya sabes cómo es tu madre con respecto a estas cosas.

Cuando llegaron vieron la mujer terminando de preparar la cena, lucía muy tranquila, pero Itachi sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, su madre aún lo ve como un niño no quería pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Qué bueno regresaron justo para cenar - señaló colocando los platos en la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- consultó Itachi.

-Está en el patio entrenando, lo puedes buscar.

Itachi salió de la cocina y camino hasta el pasillo que daba al patio, ahí encontró a su hermano entrenando, inevitablemente pensó en su ahora prometida, Hinata era una mujer de baja estatura, él la había visto madurar de cierta manera cuando la conoció tenía 14 años y su cabello no era tan largo, ni siquiera el entrenamiento de ANBU había logrado borrar el buen corazón de la chica, pero era una excelente actriz con el consejo, miró la luna y no pudo evitar pensar que ahora su prometida, pensó en su cabello con olor a lavanda, recordó sus ojos su cara y no pudo evitar pensar en un par de detalles que había destacado Shisui hace unos meses, se sonrojó al pensar en eso.

-¡Itachi! - su hermano estaba frente suyo no se había percatado de él - ¿en qué estás pensando? Tienes la misma cara que Shisui cuando habla de mujeres.

-¡Itachi, Sasuke la cena está lista! - gritó su madre desde el pasillo.

Ya en la mesa Itachi comenzó a analizar la situación, su padre no dejaba de mirarlo, sabía que debía decirlo.

-Madre, Sasuke tengo algo que decirles - comenzó el muchacho, teniendo la atención de su familia – estoy enamorado de Hianata Hyuuga y hoy pedí su mano a su padre – Mikoto y Sasuke estaban con la boca abierta, mientras su padre tomaba té esperando lo inevitable.

-¡¿Qué vas a casarte?! - consultaron atónitos, Itachi solo suspiró.

-¿Pero cómo si ella es menor que Sasuke? - Mikoto comenzó a pensar por qué su hijo quería casarse, entonces golpeó la mesa y con su sharingan activado miró seriamente a Itachi - ¿acaso ella está embaraza? - Itachi sólo se atragantó y negó esa hipótesis de su madre.

-Mikoto – Fugaku miró seriamente a su esposa – estamos hablando de Itachi.

-Tú no has dicho nada, lo sabías.

-Sí, fui con Itachi hasta la casa de los Hyuugas.

-¿Pero por qué tan pronto? - continuo la mujer el interrogatorio.

-Okaasan ustedes se casaron a los 17 –Itachi continúo comiendo.

-¡Eran otros tiempos!

-Es amor - concluyó Itachi, su madre sólo se levantó enojada de la mesa criticando la respuesta de su hijo mayor, su padre sólo se levantó y acompañó a su esposa para tranquilizarla, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

-¿Estás enamorado de esa chica?

-Sí ototo, estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?

-Hace un año - su madre volvió a la cocina.

-¿Cuándo planean casarse? - consultó más tranquila.

-Dentro de 6 meses, después del cumpleaños de Hinata.

-Mañana vendrá a cenar, es una orden - volvió a marcharse de la cocina.

-Shisui dice que tu novia tiene... - no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta cuando Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada.

Itachi se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, invocó a un cuervo y le envió un mensaje a Hinata avisándole que mañana la buscaría para cenar en su casa.

Mientras tanto Hinata le acababa de dar la noticia a su hermana menor, ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la mayor, Hanabi esta recostada sobre las piernas de Hinata y esta le acariciaba su cabello.

-Neesan te casarás con Itachi Uchiha.

-Sí.

-¿Estás emocionada?

Mentiría si dijera que sí, no por el hecho de comprometerse con Itachi, realmente su taicho era un hombre excepcional, lo admiraba demasiado, y lamentaba arrastro a esto.

-Sí - volvió a mentir.

-Neesan te verás hermosa – se incorporó a la cama – te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-Gracias – sonrojándose por lo últim, un cuervo golpeó su ventana observó que era de Itachi, abrió la ventana y tomó el mensaje, y suspiró - mañana tendré que cenar con la Familia de Itachi-san.

-¿Itachi-san?- la mayor la miró interrogativa – ya puedes ser más social, ahora se van a casar deberías decirle Itachi-kun.

-Sí es sólo la costumbre.

-Bueno mañana te ayudaré para que te veas a la moda -comenzó a jugar con su cabello, cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Adelante- su primo entró a la habitación.

-¡Neji-niisan, neesan se casará con Itachi-san!, ¿no es sorprendente? - el castaño sólo miró sorprendido a Hinata.

-¿Es cierto Hinata-sama? - la morena sólo asintió - Hanabi-sama me dejaría a solas con Hinata.

-Qué más da, mañana te ayudaré neesan –saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Hinata-sama?

-Otosan realizó una especie de "tregua" con la aldea, piensa que si tenemos un hijo con Itachi-san podría despertar el Rinnegan.

-Ya veo, ¿cómo te sientes con esto?

-Me siento mal por Itachi-san, él no se merece pasar por eso, pero si esto es lo que se necesita para evitar un derramamiento de sangre, lo haré.

-Es algo complicado, pero podemos tomar algo de ventaja ante esta situación, Hiashi-sama ha dicho que piensa dejarte como matriarca del clan, algo podremos hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón puedo hablar con Itachi-san y ganar tiempo antes de que nos obliguen a ser padres - pensar que su futuro hijo podía verse como un arma ninja, ella no lo permitiría, quizás después de tanto sacrificio ella no pudiese salvar a su familia- Neji-niisan si esto no sale como otosama desea promete que te llevarás a Hanabi lejos, que la cuidarás y no dejarás que nada malo le suceda.

-Puede contar conmigo -besó su frente y dejó la habitación.


	5. Cena

Había preparado algunos postres para llevar a la casa de su Taicho, después de una reunión con su padre le había comentado que iría a casa de los Uchihas para presentarse con la familia de su ahora "prometido", nuevamente su padre le recalcaba que debía cumplir su misión, y que debía actuar de manera natural, que la familia le creyese todo, lo cual ella esperaba no fuese problema.

-¡Terminé! - exclamó jubilosa su hermana menor cuando terminó de arreglar la flor rojiza en su cabellera – te vez hermosa neesama.

Hinata observó su reflejo sonrojándose un poco, Hanabi la había maquillado y arreglado, vestía un kimono rojo con algunas flores bordadas y un obi ojo.

-Itachi-san se pondrá celosos cuando otros hombres te vean - comentó picarona la menor sin dejar de observar cómo se veía su hermana, sonrojándola bastante.

-No imagino a Itachi-san celoso- en el fondo ella sabía que él no sentía nada por ella, que esto era falso, pero estaba decidida en hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

Cuando su hermana menor le iba a reprochar por el apodo, una de las criadas entró informando que su novio estaba esperándola abajo.

-Voy enseguida.

-Neesama mucha suerte - mensionó Hanabi abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias - respondió tanto las palabras de su hermana como su abrazo, dejándola sonriente fue a encontrarse con Itachi.

\- Estoy lista Itachi-san sólo debo buscar unos postres que hice para su familia – el Uchicha se volteó al escuchar su voz, al verla arreglada quedó sin palabras, se veía hermosa - ¿cree que a su familia les gusten los Wagashi?

\- ¿Hiciste Wagashi? - preguntó incrédulo, ya que son postres tan delicados que sólo hacen expertos.

-Sí, es que no sabía que debía llevar - comentó sonrojada.

\- No te preocupes, eso es bastante difícil de hacer si lo lograste impresionaras mucho a mi madre, por cierto, Hinata-san luce hermosa - la chica sólo se sonrojó lo más que pudo ante ese último comentario – no quise ofender ni nada, es que realmente luces hermosas – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo levemente - yo creo que deberíamos ir a la cena – le tomó de su mano recordando lo que le dijo Shisui, si quería que la misión fuese un éxito debían actuar como una pareja real, él pondría de su esfuerzo para hacer de esta misión lo mejor para ambos.

Caminaron sonrojados por el trayecto desde los territorios Hyuugas hasta su hogar, en el trascurso del camino fueron visto por algunas chicas que habían estado detrás de Itachi por años, las cuales avergonzaron mucho a Hinata por escuchar los lamentos de esas mujeres, observaba a Itachi, no podía creer que fuese tan popular con las mujeres, tenía vagos recuerdos de la academia pero el que se robaba suspiros era Sasuke.

-No creo que sea más popular que él, o que Shisui - respondía su "novio" .

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Me preguntaste si era popular con las chicas? – la chica se sonrojó un poco al ver que había hecho su comentario en voz alta – mi primo y mi hermano realmente son los populares con las chicas, llegamos – estaban afuera de su casa, entraron y se quitaron sus zapatos – Okasan ya estamos en casa.

Un par de pasos se escucharon que venían desde la cocina, al momento en que Hinata entró a su hogar fue recibida por Mikoto Uchiha.

-Bienvenidos a casa Itachi, Hinata-chan – saludo la mujer observando a su futura nuera, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver su vestimenta, parecía algún tipo de princesa y ella solo se había arreglado un poco, su vergüenza aumentó cuando la chica se inclinó - no hagas eso por favor, es sólo una cena familiar, sólo quería conocerte - reprochó un poco la mujer.

-¿Ahora te cohibes okasan? - comentó divertido Itachi al ver la reacción de su madre, claramente la Hyuuga no entendía nada.

-Traje unos Wagashi - comentó la menor extendiendo la bandeja hacía la madre de su prometido, al observar la caja Mikoto quedó perpleja, la forma elegante de esos postres hizo que la desconfianza que tuvo el día anterior se esfumara.

-Increíble, ¿en serio los hiciste tú? - consultó al ver la forma delicada de los postres, la chica sólo asintió - déjalos en la cocina por favor Itachi – la mujer le pasó los postres como si fueran de cristal – Hinata-chan – la chica miró curiosa a la matriarca Uchiha – tienes toda mi bendición llámame okasan si deseas – lo último dejó sorprendidos a los novios.

-¿Qué haces Mikoto? - Fugaku fue a investigar ya que pensó que su esposa ya estaría en una batalla con la "novia" de su hijo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla abrazando a la chica, miró nuevamente a su hijo - ¿qué sucedió? - Itachi seguía desconcertado para responderle.

-¿Vamos a cenar Hinata-chan? - la mujer comenzó a arratrar a la chica hasta el comedor donde se encontraba Sasuke – hijo mira ya llegó Hinata-chan.

-¿Hinata-chan? - cuestionó el menor a punto de decir que hace 15 min le había dicho roba hijos, la mujer al darse cuenta del comentario que iba a hacer le pescó sus mejillas.

-Sí dije Hinata-chan, desde hoy en adelante deberías decirle one-chan- el menor iba a refutar, pero su madre jaló sus mejillas, activando levemente el sharingan en forma de amenaza – ayúdame a servir la cena Sasuke-kun, por favor Hinata-chan sientate como en tu casa, Tachi-kun atiéndela por favor nosotros volvemos enseguida - salió hacia la cocina con su hermano menor, cuando Fugaku se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Hyuuga-san – la aludida miro seriamente al lider Uchiha – como le comenté anteriormente en la oficina del Hokage quiero que esta misión pase lo más desapercibida posible, no quiero que mi familia se entere de esto.

-No se preocupe Fugaku-sama - mostró su dedo anular de la mano izquierda exponiendo un sello de juinjusto de la familia Hyuuga, sorprendiendo a los hombres – me he comprometido al éxito de esta misión, haré lo posible por hacer feliz a su hijo.

-Me alegro.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, Mikoto realizando preguntas sobre el matrimonio o que cosas necesitarían, la chica mencionó que no se preocuparan ya que su familia se haría responsable de los gastos de la boda, cosas tribiales, pero Mikoto estaba tan contenta, porque pudo entender a su hijo, al ver a Hinata tan preocupada por él sabía que estaría en buenas manos, aunque al principio pensó que este matrimonio era una calentura de jóvenes que no sabían lo que querían, al verlos juntos compartiendo supo que ellos serían felices, aunque en el futuro se olvidaría que pensó de esa manera.

-Itachi-kun por favor lleva a Hinata-chan a su casa, se ve tan hermosa que quizás algún ninja te la quiera robar.

-Okasan – reprocho su hijo.

-Es verdad, eres una chica hermosa, el día que se casen te verás hermosa, y no dudes en venir cuando quieras, así te puedo enseñar recetas para que le cocines a Tachi.

-Gracias – se despidió la chica haciendo nuevamente una reverencia - disfruté mucho de la cena.

-Gracias a ti por traer esos postres, te quedaron realmente deliciosos.

-¿Vamos? - consultó Itachi, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la chica.

Mientras caminaban observo el cielo estrellado, miro de reojo a la chica que también iba sumida en sus pensamientos, con su mano derecha volvió a buscar la mano de ella, sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

-Sé que nuestro compromiso es para evitar una guerra civil, pero – ambos se detuvieron e Itachi sostuvo su rostro con sus manos – realmente quiero que seamos felices, prometo que trataré de hacerte feliz Hinata.

-Yo deseo hacerte feliz... - susurró la chica cuando sellaron su pequeño pacto con sus labios, fue un beso tierno cómplice, Hinata derramó unas lágrimas, y volvió a besar aItachi, por un instante sintió que él la salvaría, no sintió temor, a su lado cualquier misión por difícil que pareciera la haría por él - gracias - susurró sobre su boca.

* * *

Hola!, pucha no sé si saben lo que está pasando en Chile, está feo el ambiente por aquí, estoy tratando de alargar los capítulos, o de escribir más seguido pero está difícil, voy a las marchas y trabajo así que me queda poco tiempo, aproveché este fin de semana largo para actualizar, y de verdad trato de hacerlos más largos pero esta complicado. Gracias por los comentarios me alientan a seguir al ver que les gusta, si bien este capítulo contiene un poco de humor en este fic habrá drama, y mucho drama, nuestra protagonista no tendrá un final de cuento de hadas y los estoy preparando para ellos desde ya, eso besitos a mis chilenos vamos que se puede, está dura la situación pero peleemos por los que ya no están. Al resto besitos besitos xau xau los leo


	6. Nieve

**** ACLARACIÓN ****

Hola, disculpen no había escrito hace mucho tiempo, la última vez fue por Octubre, en mi país han pasado tantas cosas que no me dan ganas de escribir o he estado involucrada mucho en ser adulta, en pelear por lo que es justo, en defender los derechos, y este año realmente dan ganas de hacer algo?, pues la verdad es que no, hace 4 meses que no veo a mi familia como muchos de nosotros supongo, la incertidumbre de perder una estabilidad económica igual influyen. Pero muy seguido pienso en como voy a continuar esta historia si la haré trágica como la pensé en un principio o le doy un respiro y esperanza a todos, aún lo estoy pensando. Con respecto a mis otras historias en "Un afortunado malentendido", quiero aclarar que sí será un Itahina pero que llevara un tiempo o acaso creen que lo que pasa en Naruto de que alguien está con una sola persona es real? pues no mi ciela jajajaja pero se viene interesante no le pierdan el hilo.

*** FIN ACLARACIÓN ***

**Nieve.**

El otoño había se había ido rápidamente y ya solo faltaban unas semanas para el cumpleaños de Hinata, eso hacía entender que su compromiso estaba cada vez más cerca, si bien la relación que tenía con Itachi se había vuelto más cercana, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por arrastrarlo a esto.

Esa mañana Mikoto le había pedido que fuese a su casa para revisar algunos detalles con respecto a su boda, por supuesto ya toda la aldea lo sabía, era uno de los eventos más importantes que iniciaban el nuevo año, la boda de los genios de los grandes clanes atrajo la atención de otras aldeas, por suerte el tercero logró minimizar los problemas diplomáticos que pudiesen tener, al parecer no solo su padre tenía la teoría de que la unión de los Uchihas y los Hyugas podría traer un poder más grande, también el Razekage lo intuyó acusando a Konoha de estar creando una estrategía militar con esta unión... una parte de eso no lo podía negar había una estrategia aplazar un posible golpe de estado interno por parte de los Hyugas, pero nada aseguraba que obtuviesen un nuevo poder.

Cuando estaba por llegar el Uchiha Senbi, vio a Itachi conversando con Izumi su ex compañera de equipo, por instinto se escondió para no ser vista, activo su Byakugan para poder observarlo, desde hacía un tiempo sospechaba de que Izumi sentía algo por su prometido, aunque realmente no estaba segura era más bien un presentimiento que tenía, jamás se lo preguntaría a Itachi, sería ridículo celarlo, pero un sentimiento poco agradable crecía en su pecho cada vez que veía a Izumi acercarse al Uchiha, la observó tomando su mano, se concentró en sus labios quería saber que era lo que le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Estás celosa Hina-chan?

De un pequeño grito desactivo su Byakugan y observó como Shisui Uchiha la observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No... no es lo que usted cree - respondió sonrojada a más no poder.

\- Jajajaja - rió el mayor sacudiendo sus cabellos - ven te invito unos dangos, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Pero Mikoto-san me está esperando.

\- Bueno vayamos a verla, pero de todas maneras me gustaría conversar contigo.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de excusas vamos.

Shisui tomó por los hombros a la chica y comenzó a guiarla para que saliera de escondite y fueran a la casa de Mikoto, obviamente pasarían por fuera de Uchiha Senbei, Hinata se encontraba mortificada, ¿Shisui le contaría a Itachi que lo estaba espiando?, no quería ni pensar en lo que pensaría su Taicho de ella, cada paso que daban el local se veía más cerca y pensaba en lo roja que se encontraba, giró su vista hasta el local Izumi seguía sosteniendo la mano de Itachi... observo como él giro su rostro encontrándose con su mirada, soltó la mano de la chica como si quemara y salió a su dirección dejando a la Izumi con una cara de confusión, sorprendiéndose un poco.

\- ¿Por qué llevas a Hinata de esa manera? - Preguntó Itachi quitando las manos de Shisui de los hombros de Hinata, sonrojándola aún más si es que eso fuera posible.

\- Hey!, solo la estoy guiando más rápido para la casa de tu madre hace mucho frío para que camine tan lento, ¿No es cierto Hinata-chan? - la chica solo afirmaba.

\- Itachi... - Izumi observo a la persona que le había quitado a su atención.

\- Lo siento Izumi, pero no creo que pueda acompañarte a esa misión, estoy un poco ocupado viendo temas de mi boda - toma la mano de Hinata - pero quizás mi padre te envié a otro compañero podrías pedirle al Shisui que te ayude.

\- Que va... Shisui se quedaría pegado en los burdeles y terminaría haciendo el trabajo sola, hola Hinata-san - saludó amablemente la chica.

\- Bu... buenas tardes Izumi-san - hizo una exagerada reverencia.

\- No no hagas eso Hinata-san - agregó un poco aborchonada - no soy tan mayor para que me trates con tanta formalidad - sonrió falsamente, mientras la observaba, era de baja estatura y parecía una muñeca de porcelana con lo pálida que era, podía entender por que Itachi se había enamorada de esa chica, pero no dejaba de dolerle, siempre soñó con un futuro con Itachi, incluso en un momento pensó que lo tendría - eres muy afortunada Hinata-san -sonrió con melancolía - no les había dicho pero felicidades por su compromiso ya está cerca cierto?

\- Dentro del próximo mes - comentó apenada, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de la muchacha confirmando lo que sospechaba Izumi Uchiha estaba enamorada de Itachi, trató de soltar la mano de su Taicho, el sufrimiento de la chica la hacía sentir incómoda, pero Itachi no se lo permitió y sujetó con más fuerza su mano mirándola, pero su ojos no reflejaban enojo o alguna señal que ocultara la mentira, más bien reflejaban preocupación.

\- Bueno deberíamos irnos Mikoto está esperando a Hinata-chan para hablar cosas de mujeres - Shisui trató de alivianar un poco el ambiente - yo solo estaba tratando de llevarla más rápido y tu nos retrasas Itachi.

\- No me gusta la forma en que arrastrabas a Hinata - iba a comenzar a caminar con ella de la mano, cuando Izumi lo interrumpe y este se gira a ver lo que su amiga quiere.

\- ¿Hianta-san te molesta si converso de algo con Itachi, te prometo que solo serán unos minutos?

Aunque el estómago se le tensó acepto que ellos hablasen, de cierta manera se sentía culpable de romperle la ilusión a esa muchacha y quien sabe quizás Itachi siente lo mismo hacía ella, sonrió falsamente y soltó la mano de Itachi quien miraba como esta se alejaba de él lentamente junto a Shisui.

\- No seas tonta Hina-chan, no te sientas culpable - la chica giró el rostro tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de Shisui - Izumi ha estado toda su vida enamorada de Itachi, pero él no... él está enamorado de ti, aunque debería ser él quien te lo aclare dale tiempo.

\- ¿Por... por qué dice eso? - consultó mortificada, Shisui solo la miró con ternura recordando lo que Itachi le había comentado cuando le avisó de su compromiso.

*** Flash back***

_Estaban sentados comiendo unos dangos, ese día era la cena para presentar a Hinata con su familia y oficializar su compromiso._

_\- Sospecho que me tienen que contar algo bastante grande o me equivoco Tachi-kun?_

_\- Sí, eres la persona que más confío y prefiero que te enteres por mi antes que por otra persona._

_\- Itachi - comentó seriamente Shisui - acaso tú... ¿eres gay? - agregó riéndose, le encantaba hacerle bromas a Itachi._

_\- ¿Por qué no puedes tomarte algo serio alguna vez?, y no, no soy gay me casaré dentro de 6 meses con Hinata Hyuga._

_\- La hija mayor de Hiashi, ¿tu subordinada?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Vamos necesito caminar un poco para procesar esta noticia._

_Se levantaron y llegaron a un lugar más tranquilo y se sentaron a observar el río. Shisui fue el primero en hablar._

_\- No te negaría que en algún momento pensé en invitar a salir a esa chica, es que has visto como se ha desarrollado, las veces que la he visto con ese traje tan ceñido no puedo evitar - un golpe en su pecho lo detuvo de continuar._

_\- Sasuke me dijo que ya lo habías comentado antes, imagino que deben ser en esas conversaciones libidinosas que tienes con Jiraiya-sama, así que no continúes con esos comentarios sobre ella - lo amenazó con su sharingan activado._

_\- Jajajaja tranquilo sabes que me gusta fastidiarte, pero no puedo negar la envidia que te tengo, esa chica es un bom bom, pero ¿realmente es para casarse?_

_\- No es solamente por "amor" que nos casamos._

_\- Así que solamente... _

_\- Es para evitar que los Hyugas se revelen fue una condición que puso Hisashi-sama._

_\- Entonces se casan para salvar a la aldea de un golpe de estado - Itachi afirmó - pero me acabas de confesar que no solamente te casas por "amor", acaso ¿sientes algo por esa chica?_

_\- Conozco a Hinata-san hace más de 2 años, la he visto crecer como no solo como ninja también como una mujer, cuando estoy con cerca de ella quiero de protegerla del mundo, es una de las personas más amables que conozco, es capaz de sacrificarse y tomar las desiciones más difíciles por el bien de la todos._

_\- ¿Es entonces un sexy ángel? - agregó picaramente llevándose un reto de Itachi._

_\- Se que no te ha sucedido, pero yo quiero protegerla, no quiero que sus ojos pierdan ese brillo, desde que el consejo ha hablado de masacrar el clan Hyuga he visto como se ha ido marchitando, y no puedo dejar que algo así le pase a ella._

_\- Itachi... ¿desde cuando tú estás enamorado de esa chica? - preguntó seriamente al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su primo._

_\- No lo sé llevo unos años siendo su jefe de escuadrón, conozco sus debilidades como ninja pero... diría que desde hace un año, cuando la hirieron en una misión por un error mío, y aborté la misión por rescatarla, no me importaba fallar, necesitaba salvarla a ella._

_\- Peor no debes confundir culpa con amor._

_\- No es culpa, estoy seguro de lo que siento... yo estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, y si está es la opción que los dioses han puesto para que yo la pueda salvar de una decisión que le puede costar la vida lo haré, por que una de las mayores preocupaciones que he tenido en el último tiempo ha sido ella, quiero ser la persona en quien ella confié y quiero ser la persona que ella también pueda amar._

_\- Si que te dio fuerte - Itachi se sonrojó un poco._

_\- Sí, espero que algún día esto sea de verdad para ambos._

_\- Bueno... te prestaré toda mi colección de Icha Icha para que la enamores jajajaja - Itachi lo golpeó con una piedra._

_**** _Fin del Flash Back ****

\- No te pongas celosa de Izumi, esa historia quedó en el pasado.

Hinata sonrojada continúo con la cabeza gacha caminado junto a Shisui sobre todo por lo último que había dicho, ¿cómo era posible que su Taicho estuviera enamorado de ella?, Izumi Uchiha era mucho más bonita, y no era una niña como ella, o su clan no le traía problemas como a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Shisui la observaba curioso, fuera de su cuerpo jodiamente sexy, pudo observar por que Itachi se había fijado en ella, sin su traje anbu era una mujer de apariencia frágil, a muchos hombres la habrían querido proteger de esa misma manera, su mente libidinosa imaginó como sería probar esos labios rosados, sonrió podía entender por qué Itachi se interesó en ella.

\- Lo conozco... Hinata-chan te puedo solicitar algo.

\- Sí - aceptó confundida.

\- Sé que su compromiso no es un romance natural, sino que es forzado, pero por favor - se detuvo y giró hacia ella - has feliz a Itachi, él se sacrificará por un bien común, pero sé que una de sus prioridades será tu felicidad, ¿podrás hacer lo mismo por él?

\- Lo haré, no dude de ello, haré que Itachi-san sea realmente feliz.

\- Confió en ti pequeña, bueno ya te he dejado sana y salva en la casa de Mikoto-san, nos vemos después - besó su frente tiernamente en modo de sellar su promesa dejando perpleja a la joven.

\- En la tienda de Dangos -

\- Bueno ¿de qué querías hablar Izumi? - preguntó directo al grano Itachi bebiendo su té.

\- ¿De verdad estás enamorado de chica? - Itachi la miró, volvió a beber su té.

\- Sí por eso me voy a casar con ella, realmente la amo Izumi.

\- Yo... yo pensé que alguna vez podríamos haber tenido una oportunidad -comentaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- tu sabes que te amo desde que éramos niños...

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo siento.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo tiene ella?, se que es bonita pero...

\- No juzgues a alguien por su aspecto, sino por el tamaño de su corazón y sus sueños, Hianata tiene uno de los corazones más grandes y puros de esta aldea, es lo que más amo y respeto de ella. - dejo el dinero de la comida y se paró pero Izumi agarró su mano.

\- Espero de corazón que ella te haga feliz, si no yo misma le daré una lección por no cumplirlo.

\- No te preocupes, muchas gracias por entender nos vemos.

Dejo a la chica que lucía un poco triste por su respuesta, pero no iba a mentir más, él se aprovecho de esta situación para estar con alguien que estaba empezando a amar, él hará que Hinata Hyuga se enamore de él, al llegar a su casa se encontró con su pequeña prometida metida en la cocina preparando sus platillos favoritos.

\- Veo que mi madre te está entrenando, si quieres hablaré con ella, no debería hacer estas cosas - Hinata se limpió sus manos.

\- ¡No! - sorprendiendo un poco a Itachi por esa energía - yo... yo quiero cocinar las cosas que te gustan Itachi-kun - sonrió tiernamente, sonrojándolo. Hinata tomó con los palillos una de las gyosas que estaban listas y se la ofreció - ¿Quieres probarlas Ta... tachi-kun? - Itachi agachándose probó la comida que le ofrecía.

\- Vaya... están deliciosos, incluso mejor que los que hace mi madre pero no se lo digas - le robó un casto beso.

\- Llegaste Itachi, le estaba enseñando a Hina-chan recetas que te gustan para cuando vivan solos - se acercó a la chica que seguía roja como tomate - ella es una excelente aprendiz, al menos no pasarás hambre y eso me pone bastante contenta.

La entrada volvió a abrirse dejando escuchar las voces del equipo de Sasuke que ingresaban a la cocina.

\- Wow Mikoto-san ¿está preparando un banquete?- preguntó hambriento Naruto al ver la comida que había en la mesa Sasuke le golpeo el hombro.

\- Buenas tarde Mikoto-san, Itachi-san - Sakura observo a Hinata que seguía al lado de Itachi muy sonrojada - Hyuga-san sonrió tiernamente a la prometida de Itachi.

\- Esta comida la hizo Hina-chan para Itachi, si quieres comer algo debes preguntarle a ellos.

\- Okasan dudo que pueda comerme todo esto, no creo que este mal si nos sentamos todos a almorzar, ¿te incomoda Hinata?

\- No... no para nada haré más gyosas y bolas de arroz - se giró para continuar cocinando y sintió un beso en su nuca.

\- Vaya si que andas meloso nii-san - agregó Sasuke al ver la reacción de su hermano.

\- Y qué esperas si están enamorados, así se tratan lo he leído en las novelas de ero-senin - un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mikoto le llamó la atención -¿por qué me golpea?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que leas esas novelas?, eres un niño hablaré con Jiraiya-sama cuando lo encuentre ya va a ver.

El resto se sentó a la mesa mientras Hinata e Itachi servían los platillos, se sentaron juntos mientras todos comían y felicitaban a la chica por su cocina, aunque Hinata no viese Itachi se sentía alagado con la atención que ella le estaba proporcionando, mientras su hermano y equipo hablaban acerca de su misión con Mikoto, agarró su mano por debajo, por inercia la chica giro su rostro a su dirección.

\- Gracias - le comento en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por Mikoto ni por Sasuke.


End file.
